The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements and more particularly to implements capable of being folded rearwardly for transport purposes.
Modern drawn and integral implements are becoming wider and heavier as efforts continue toward increasing farmer productivity and profitability. As implements increase in size, transport and storage become more difficult. Various means have been devised to reduce the size of implements for transport including rearwardly, forwardly and upwardly folding frames.
When implement frames are folded rearwardly or forwardly, it is necessary to prevent the tools mounted at the ends of the adjacent sections from interferring with one another. Consequently, many existing rear and forward fold implements utilize means to elevate the tool supporting toolbars on all sections prior to folding. As a result duplicate sets pf hydraulics and rotating linkages are required. Additionally, implements in which such working tools are thus elevated for transport must be structurally strengthened to withstand the stresses and loadings created by such elevations. As a result manufacturing and maintenance expenses often increase.
Existing rearwardly folding implement frames are often folded as the operator slowly advances the implement after first having manually released a brace or pin holding the outboard sections rigid with the central section. After folding the outboard sections the operator must leave his tractor and latch the sections together in order to stabilize the implement during transport. Further, the sections rigidly joined by such bars and rigid devices track poorly often skidding or swinging as corners are maneuvered during transport.
Upwardly folding implement frames also present tool interferences between those tools mounted on adjacent section ends. However, upwardly folding sections if too wide, will extend too high when folded, and preclude the operator from transporting them beneath rural power lines and other low hanging obstacles. Thus, such toolbars are quite limited with respect to a practical maximum width.